Mess We've Made
by Amandyta012
Summary: Sequel to Azarath Who - This is a collection of shorter stories, about what happens after the previous fanfic. Each one with a different plot, the stories explore the nature of the relationships between each one of the titans; but mostly, the evolution of the one between Beast Boy and Raven. (BBRae, Robstar, Cybee)
1. Freak Flu - 1

_Author Notes:_

_HELLO EARTH PEOPLE! AND ALIENS AS WELL! Here's the sequel I promised... Well, better to say "the sequels"._

_This fanfic is going to work differently from the previous one. These are shorter stories, like episodes. Once I start uploading a story (which will have around 4-5 chapters), a chapter will be posted per day. Then I'll wait something like a week to post the next one; and so it goes._

_I really hope you like it! At this first story, I'l be introducing my OC, a super villain. He was inspired on Doctor Doofenshmirtz and... When, a pirate from the future ;)_

_Don't forget to review, so that I know if you're enjoying it! And remember that any constructive critic is well-recieved. Let me know if you think the story is confusing or if the narrative is too rushed. I'll do my best to offer you a great reading time!_

_For those who haven't read the first fic, welcome to my mind palace; and please go check it, you won't regret it (at least, I hope you won't)_

_And for those who are here because of Azarath Who?: welcome back! _

_I'm really glad to have you all around. I hope you like it._

_And see you soon! :D_

* * *

The sun rose, shining its light over Jump City. It was early morning, and the titans were still asleep - until the titan alarm began to ring.

That made them jump out of their beds. Running, they went all to the main room; and Robin was already there, his mask and uniform on, staring at the information on the computer screen. It was easy for him, since he slept in these clothes.

But the others didn't. Beast Boy was jumping on one foot, trying to put his shoes on; and his hair was all pointy. Cyborg was just tired; but Starfire had her pajamas under her fighting clothes and Raven was still putting her hood and belt on.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked, tired.

"It's a new bad guy - he's broken into a... _Pet store_." The leader answered, raising an eyebrow at the computer.

Starfire held her hands together on her chest. "Oh! What if he wants a pet friend, like Silkie!" She reached her hands down and raised them back, which were now holding her cute yet awkward pet.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I actually don't think he's going to find anything like that."

"I've got the coordinates." Robin turned around and saw his team state. He took a pause, staring at Starfire, before speaking. "Are you actually gonna go like this?"

She looked at him, doubtful.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Look down on yourself, Starfire."

When she did, she immediately threw Silkie in the air and ran towards her room.

* * *

They arrived at the Pet Store a few minutes later. The front glass was shattered, the door was on the ground; and the mess inside was huge. But it was just too silent, even fore early morning.

Robin looked around, suspicious. "Titans, search the place."

Each one of them walked away from the group, trying to find anything out of ordinary. Raven lifted and went to the left side; while Beast Boy walked slowly, looking at her and thinking of following her way or not.

It had been two weeks since the kiss Raven gave him, after he had saved her life, and she had been acting like nothing happened. Everytime Beast Boy tried to talk to her or even get close to her, Raven just turned her face away from him and walked to somewhere where he wouldn't be around. She was indeed someone difficult to understand. With always-hidden feelings, nobody could ever tell what went inside her head. But either way, the kiss did happen, and that brought a feeling to the mutant that made him blush. He wanted to ask her out, even if she was ignoring him; like she had always done, anyway.

He rubbed the back of his neck, took a deep breath and walked towards her, as quietly as possible.

"What's up, Raven?!" He asked, flirty, moving both eyebrows up and down.

She turned her head slightly to her right, and spotted the titan a step behind her.

"Hi, Beast Boy." She said, in her usual monotone.

"Uh... So, I was wondering... Like, I know it might seem weird, but what you did was weird too, so I was thinking of asking-"

Suddenly, she formed a hand made of black energy and covered his mouth to shut him up, without turning around. Without even moving.

Beast Boy was clearly confused; but Raven didn't explain a thing. She waited a while, paying attention to a noise she was trying to hear as clear as possible; lifted again and, slowly, went towards a small hole on the back wall.

And found exactly what she was looking for.

On the other side of the wall, there was a hidden room. She was about to call the team; but as soon as she turned around, the wall exploded.

There was a really loud noise, followed by a dense dust that surrounded the room they were standing. Raven was quick; because when this dust settled down, all of the titans were protected inside Raven's force field bubbles. Beast Boy had his head between his knees.

"Am I dead?! Duude, I'm dead, right?!"

Cyborg let a laughter scape, as Raven disarmed the bubbles. "Relax BB. Rae was just in time."

"I completely agree."

The five teenagers turned their heads towards the sixth voice; and paid attention to their surroundings, now uncovered since the wall was destroyed.

The place was like a secret laboratory. There were many microscopes and a special kind of fridge, inside which there were probably experiments and bacterias. Not many feet away from them, there was a man, dressed in a white coat, just like a doctor; but he had a mad look in his uncovered eye, since the other had an eyepatch.

His nose was too long for his pale face. His hair, gone; and he was really short.

The man said in a surprising deep voice. "I knew you'd come... The other villains told me about you, kids. The team of teenage heroes. Well, now look at you! How old are you? 18? 20? Well, You're almost grown ups!"

"The only thing that will grow is your butt when we kick it!" Robin said, bring a smile to the man's face.

He widened his eyes like he had just realized something.

"Oh. Sorry. I must introduce myself - my name is Gene-Shock."

Raven frowned. "That's a pretty lame name."

"Yeah. I have to think better. But what about finishing this wonderful conversation, shall we?!"

Suddenly, more than 20 dogs ran towards them and began to attack the team. They started to run around, trying not to get hurt but also trying not to hurt the dogs. Starfire and Raven lifted, avoiding the bites in an easier way; and seconds later, the pink-haired girl flew slowly towards the back of the laboratory.

"Great surprise huh?" The villain said. "It's surprisingly hard for you. Who'd want to hurt an innocent dog, anyway?"

"What do you want?!" Robin shouted, as he tried his best to avoid those tiny pointy teeth.

"You'll figure out. Soon enou- AAH"

At that moment, Starfire, who had been behind him, fired a starbolt at his back, making him fall to his knees. He then looked up and realized Raven had created bubbles again, and the assassin dogs were inside them.

"Not today, science pirate." Cyborg said, pointing his canon at him.

The man smiled. "I already have a nickname. I'm just feeling so loved right now."

Starfire made a movement to tie him up; but, somehow, he knew what she was going to do and was faster, firing plasma at her only with his hand. When he turned around, the team noticed he had a small canon instead of his right hand.

Robin attacked him, using his boomerangs and other weapons, but those were able only to distract him. He immediately fired the canon at the leader's direction, who diverted from it in the air, landing flawlessly on some cages with other animal species. Taking his turn, Beast Boy turned himself into a Tiger; while Raven shouted the spell and attacked the mad man. On the ground, seeing the green Tiger coming towards him, the infallible canon was fired one more time, hurting the mutant and forcing him to return to his human form.

"Fascinating!" He said, looking at the green titan, amazed. "I hope we get to meet again someday. Did you like my little surprise?" He asked, blowing the tip of his weapon. "It's a new formula. Bet you've never seen anything like it."

Cyborg poked the villain's shoulder. "Pay attention, man." And fired his own canon at the man, who flew and fell down. He stood up quickly and fired at Cyborg; starting a battle between the two half-robots.

Starfire and Raven went to where Beast Boy was, to see if he was okay. The girls helped him to get up and Raven began to cure his wound. But at the middle of the battle, the villain's weapon plasma hit Raven, who was caught unprotected and flew backwards, hitting the fridge and breaking its glass.

She frowned and, after a few seconds, stood up, to see she was covered by a red substance.

Beast Boy looked at her in horror. "Raven! _Dude_, that's blood?! Resist, friend, you will survive!"

"That's not blood, _stupid_." She snapped, looking down at her clothes disgustingly. She had no idea of what that thing was; but it was gross.

While Cyborg distracted the man, Robin tied his wires up from one side to the other one of the room. Gene-Shock, like he called himself, happened to trip on the wire, and fell down. As if in synch, Starfire fired starbolts at the ceiling, making a piece of fall on his head; and the result was a passed out villain, along with a good victory.

Cyborg stood before the man and crossed his arms.

"_Boo yah_."


	2. Freak Flu - 2

_Author Notes:_

_Here I am again, with a new chap for you! _

_Hope you enjoy ;)_

* * *

Next morning, there was no alarm. That was a calm sunrise, and each one of the team took their time to get up, change clothes and go to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Since the new villain was already in jail, there were no such worries related to that man; so Robin and Cyborg could enjoy some time playing video games, while their friends spent their time differently. Starfire sat on the other couch, playing with Silkie, while Beast Boy prepared his tofu meal.

He was lost in his thoughts and, accidentally, made his food catch fire, letting out a high scream as soon as he saw it; and tried to put the flames out with his hands, worthless, though. To his surprise, with the smoke, the anti-fire system was activated and water started to fall from the roof.

Everyone turned around and glared strongly at him, all wet.

"Hehe, sorry..." He said, with a huge smile. Cyborg walked towards a wall and disabled the system.

"What's up, BB?" He said while walking back. "You seem a little... Dreamy these days."

"Dreamy..." Starfire raised her index finger. "That was the name of our brukstech pet back home! But once my sister stepped on its antenna and it made him so angry that he froze her dead. Oh, sorry, I meant it froze her head. Now I guess I thank him for doing so..."

They stared at her. Although the team was used to her talking nonsense things, sometimes it still left them without reaction for a few seconds.

Finally, Robin shook his head, breaking his stare. "Uh... Right. But I don't think someone's going to step on Beast Boy's..." He started to laugh. "Antenna..."

The green titan glared at his friends, and decided to clean up that mess, while Cyborg laughed along.

"Now seriously, man. What's wrong?"

Beast Boy looked at him. He glanced at the door, hoping Raven could take a little extra while to get up. But he shook off the feeling right away.

"Nothing. It's just silly."

"Tell us, friend Beast Boy."

He sighed. "It's really nothing."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Does it have to do with... A certain girl?!"

The way Cyborg knew what Beast Boy was thinking even before he could say it actually drove him mad. He's was not the team's empath, so how was he able to do so? Despite of such thoughts, the green titan felt his anger decrease as he rolled his eyes in surrender.

"Fine. I... I was actually thinking about asking Raven out..."

"That's wonderful!" Starfire said, happy.

"Yeah, BB, that's huge! I mean, she did kiss you, right?"

"She did, but it seems like it never happened. Dude... She still ignores me."

"Don't blame her! We all do sometimes." The robotic titan smiled widely, resting his hand on his friend's back, who made an annoyed expression.

"You don't get it, Cy. She is ignoring me like pretending I don't even exist. Last week, I invited her to play volleyball with us and she didn't even answer. She turned her face away from me and walked away. There was another time, when I just asked if she wanted mostard or ketchup and she grabbed the ketchup with that black aura thing without a word."

"Particularly, I think you and friend Raven would make a wonderful couple! Maybe she's confused."

Robin took a step towards his green teammate and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, you should try."

"But how do I... I mean... It's _Raven_!"

"Just be yourself." Robin smiled.

Beast Boy glared at him. "She already knows me."

"So... Just go on and ask her. You're taller than her now anyway, it should help."

They stood quiet for a while, while the boy raised an eyebrow at the leader; but after a while the doors opened, revealing Raven between them.

Their friends looked at her, worried. She was paler than usual, and had bags under her eyes and a red nose. She walked slowly towards the kitchen to make her morning tea, without a word. The simple fact that she preferred to walk slowly either than lift showed the team how truly weak she was.

Starfire approached. Raven seemed not to notice her presence, though; she kept on the tea-making process.

"Friend Raven? Are you all right?"

"Yes, Starfire." She said quietly. "I'm only tired, that's all."

Beast Boy stared at her, trying to notice at least a slight movement, that could show she was lying. But she was completely still and steady; although he knew something was wrong. "Dude, that's not all! You're obviously really sick, Rae."

"BB's right. You don't look fine to me."

"Raven. You can tell us. What's happening?"

At those last words, which came from Robin, she turned her head around to finally meet their gaze. They were right, she knew that. And there was no way she could prove differently; manly because, due to her bond with the team's leader, he was able to know when she was not feeling well.

The titan sighed. "Yes. Apparently, I am sick. But it must be something silly, like a cold."

"You should rest." Robin said. "Seriously. If there's any trouble today, we can handle."

She stared at them. "Are you really sure?"

"Do not worry, friend Raven!"

The green titan nodded. "Yeah, we'd rather lose a battle than lose you!"

Everyone's widened eyes rested on Beast Boy, who smiled kindly at Raven, after saying those words. They didn't know if she would approve what she had heard; or if he had really planned to say that.

That fact was that he hadn't; actually, as soon as it came out, he felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment. And his heart started to beat faster.

"Uh..." He started to rub the back of his neck. "I mean... We all want you to be fine. That seems more than a cold to me... I mean, us."

A few steps away from him, Raven stood, staring at her green friend, serious; but smiling inside. She grabbed her cup, now full of her favorite tea. No one, mainly Beast Boy, expected her to answer to that sentence; but a little while passed by, until they could hear her words.

"Thank you. If that's what you think it's better... I'll go back to my room."

After saying it, she walked away and left the place, not letting the others notice her red cheeks.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, slowly. After drinking her tea, she lay on her bed and took a nap, but she wasn't really sure about how much time she had been asleep.

She could still smile though, when thinking about what Beast Boy had said earlier. Then, she remembered the kiss she gave him two weeks ago; but affirmed to herself there was no need for such a feeling. A mistake, that was; she was not the best with this subject. She knew, deep inside, what made her do what she had done, but it was pointless and dangerous: there was certainly a reason why she had hidden all of her feelings all this time, and then was not the time to start showing them off. Besides, it was better if things remained the same. She didn't even know if he liked her in _that_ way, so better not to take the risk.

Her thoughts were interrupted by discomfort. Her body ached and her head felt heavy. With a considerable afford, she stood up, stared at the wall for a while; and walked towards the bathroom, meeting her own gaze on the mirror.

And tried to hold back a scream.


	3. Freak Flu - 3

_Author Notes:_

_Sorry for the ciffhanger! Actually, I'm not XD MUAHAHA_

_Anyway, here's the following!_

_;*_

* * *

That was not her. She felt like she was wearing a mask; but it all seemed and felt so real. She touched her whole face, to make sure it was really there. Raven just couldn't believe or know how it had happened, how those things had simply grown on her skin.

Taking a few steps back, she tried to organize her thoughts. That "changing" thing was for Beast Boy, not for her. It was just too much to handle.

While she was in this conflict, as if her current situation was not enough, she heard a knock on the door.

"Raven?" That was Beast Boy's voice. _Great_...

"Uh... Yes?"

That simple answer made the green titan's eye shine. "Great, you're awake! It's been 3 full hours, you really took a good nap... Feeling better?"

She looked at the mirror and sighed. "Maybe a _little_." She lied.

On the other side of the door, the Boy took a deep breath.

"So... I's thinking... Don't you wanna come out?! I wanna ask you something..."

"I-I don't think it's a good idea, Beast Boy."

Hearing those words, his ears lowered in disappointment.

"Ok!" He tried to sound happy. "But in case you need us..."

"Yes, thank you."

He looked at the door, confused. Maybe she was not feeling better at all; or maybe she just wanted to be left alone. Accepting that, he walked away, down-headed.

But as Raven heard his footsteps disappearing, she felt guilty. The girl walked towards her bed and sat down on it, covering her completely changed and monstrous face with both hands.

* * *

"So... How did Romeo do?!" Cyborg asked, when he met Beast Boy, walking down the hallways.

"She wants to be alone, Cy."

"Don't worry! She's sick. You should've known she'd be moody. When it's all over-"

Suddenly, they felt the ground shaking rather violently. The green titan immediately jumped on Cyborg's arms, scared; who didn't really seem to notice that fact, worried about the tremor.

Soon enough it stopped. Cyborg looked angry at his friend; and without looking at him, he simply dropped Beast Boy, who fell to the ground.

The Boy's communicator rang and Robin appeared on the screen.

"Beast Boy! Are you ok? Is Cyborg with you?!"

"Yeah, he's here." He said, sitting upright and rubbing his head. "Earthquake?"

"No. I'm checking the underground sensors right now, and not a single movement. It seems it happened only inside the Tower... We're at the living room, but the doors are stuck, maybe because of the impact. Star is trying to help to fix it."

They were able to hear a loud and destructive noise from the call, as Robin raised one of his shoulders and closed one of his eyes, in response to it. He looked at somewhere behind him and looked at the screen again.

"There is no problem anymore. And apparently, no doors either... But, anyway, can you see how Raven is? I... I'm afraid something is wrong."

Cyborg appeared on Robin's screen. "We're gonna check if Rae is fine. Than I'll see if it's any fail on the tower system."

* * *

Raven looked at her hands, worried. She had tried to meditate, to reverse what had happened to her; but she wasn't able to concentrate: the symptoms of her sickness continued, draining her strength easily. That made her feel so frustrated that her emotions went out of control, making the ground beneath her shake pretty hard. That was something that could not happen again; otherwise, the consequences would be worse.

Just a while passed by, until she heard another knock on her door.

"Raven?" That was Cyborg. "Are you ok? We felt a tremor and..."

"Yes, I..." Her voice sounded shaky. "I... I guess I'm fine."

That made both titans exchange a worried look. Beast Boy took his turn.

"Please Rae! Tell us what's wrong! We wanna help you. Don't you... Wanna see a doctor?"

Cyborg leaned his head to one side, looking at his friend with sarcasm. "Yeah, like a real human doctor really would see a half-demon." And as if he felt Raven's glare through the door, he looked down and cleared his throat. "Sorry."

She didn't like to be reminded about her awesome heritage.

Beast Boy shrugged it off. "Maybe he's satanic." At those words, the robotic titan hit his friend with his elbow strongly. The boy rubbed his arm, in pain.

"I don't think any real doctor could do any good..." Raven observed.

That made them look at each other, doubtful. "Uh... Ok, then. We'll examine you, just... Open the door." Cyborg said. "_Please_?"

The girl sighed. She wouldn't be able to find the cure without help. Finally, Raven touched the door and it opened, revealing her features as soon as she stepped into the light; and when she did, her friends widened their eyes, stunned at what they saw.

* * *

Raven had a duck face. Literally. Instead of her mouth and nose, she had a big orange beak; and her face was covered by feathers which were the same color as her pale skin. Her ears were nowhere to be seen either, probably replaced by duck ones, not easily visible. And her hair was gone as well.

Both of them stared at her; that was the last thing they had expected.

"Now, can anyone please explain:" she spoke the next part pointing at her face, angry."_How that happened to me_?!"

She looked at Beast Boy, who had apparently no reaction.

"And don't laugh."

"I'm not gonna laugh at you."

Cyborg and Raven looked at him, doubtfully.

"What?! I turn into animals all the time! I don't think that having a duck face is something to be _ashamed_ of, or a reason to look for a _ducktor_- I mean _doctor_!"

Cyborg was about to let his laughter scape; but instead he hid his lips and took a breath. Beast Boy couldn't help it. It was his inner aura, his instincts, and he didn't even had time to think. He looked at her and scratched his head, smiling.

There was an awkward silence for some seconds, until Raven rolled her eyes.

"I came out to have a good time, but I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now..." She said, trying to hide a smile.

"What was that?" Beast Boy grinned at her.

"What?"

"A smile. You were trying to hide it. I saw it..."

She glared at him. "No, I wasn't."

"C'mon, Rae! You don't have to hide your smiles, y'know... I like them."

She sighed. If she didn't admit she was indeed trying to hide the smile once and for all, he would keep on insisting; and it doesn't matter what the reason was, but she didn't want it to happen. "Fine. That was not _so_ lame."

Beast Boy's eyes shined. "Really?!"

"Yeah. But don't get used to it."

Cyborg let a quiet laughter scape and started to walk away. "C'mon, then. Let's see what we can do to reverse that."

"I cannot wait."

The other two titans followed him, disappearing behind the corridor walls.

"But Rae, you shouldn't feel so bad... You see, now _orange is the new beak_."

"Don't push it."


	4. Freak Flu - 4

_Author Notes:_

_Hey guys! Yeah, seems like I'll have to wait more than a week to upload the next story. But it won't be like a month, that I can make sure!_

_This is the last chapter of Freak Flu..._

_I know this one was a little silly; but the next one will be more intense. I just had this huge idea mixing a lot of different things. I'm really satisfied with the second story; and I hope you'll be as well._

_Thank you for the amazing feedback!_

_I'll be back as soon as I can._

_See you!_

* * *

Raven sat on the Titans' hospital bed, for the second time that month. She had wires connected to her chest and fists, measuring her heartbeats; and was beginning to feel sick of that room.

Cyborg collected blood from her right arm quickly, in a way that didn't hurt at all; it only made Raven frown a little when he took the needle out. They were alone in the little room, while Beast Boy was explaining it all to Robin and Starfire, who were on the other side of the Tower.

"You definitely have a way with needles." Raven pointed out, impressed by her friend's technique.

Cyborg smiled. "Thanks!"

"Where did you learn how to do it?"

"Well..." He shrugged it off. "My mother was a doctor. And my father was a scientist... So here I am with robotic organs, playing the doctor."

"They seem intelligent."

He smiled, sadly. "Yeah."

She sensed he was beginning to feel sad, remembering all of this, this part of his life he didn't use to share often. So she just let the subject fade away. After a long silence, she let a question scape, without even thinking very much about it - which was rare, when talking about her.

"Cyborg? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Rae." He smiled, while putting her blood on a blade to examine it.

She sighed. "How did you and Bumblebee got together? I mean... How could you tell you really liked her?"

Cyborg smirked towards the window, knowing the reason why she was asking him such a thing. And thinking how odd it was; the fact that she was talking about this.

"And don't you make fun of me, I know you know the reason why I'm asking you." She said, in her always-used monotone, glaring at him.

That got him by surprise, and he turned around to look at her.

"Fine..." He said. "Well... I actually don't know how it started. But there was a moment when I saw I's paying too much attention at her. Like, the way she acts, fights, talks... But in a good way, ya know? Then things happened and one day I figured out she liked me too."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Simple as that?"

"Simple as that."

She shook her head, causing him to look at her, doubtfully.

"What's so wrong about it?" He asked.

"Ever since I left Azarath, I've never felt like this. Without my feelings under control. I've always known every corner of my mind, every single feeling. But now I feel like I don't know anything." She said, looking at a fixed point on the ground. Then she raised her head abruptly and replaced her sad expression by a sarcastic one. "You see how bad it is when I open myself up like this, a thing I'd never do if I was... Normal." She touched her beak for a second. "Relatively speaking."

"But BB said you've been ignoring him since the kiss."

Raven looked down. Should she really tell Cyborg about it? Finally, she decided that, since she had already said so much, it wouldn't hurt to tell him the whole thing.

A sigh came out of her lungs. "Yeah, I've been ignoring him. Because I don't know how to act around him. It's easier for me to simply... Ignore. And I don't know... If..." She stopped talking when she noticed Cyborg was smiling at her; and gestured her head at him as if asking why he was doing so. Which made the titan smile even more.

"I don't know if it's the duck face or the 'I'm in love' thing, but you look so adorable right now!"

She glared at him again. "I'm. Not. In love."

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Yeah, right. Says the girl that doesn't known how she feels."

Raven was about to snap a sarcastic comment; but, as annoying as it sounded, Cyborg was right. How could she know?

Suddenly, the doors opened, and the three other titans walked in. As soon as Starfire saw Raven, she widened her eyes and smiled.

"Friend Raven, you look wonderful! On Tamaran, wearing an alien's fake head means you're carrying the primary spark of life! Do tell me, how did it happen?!"

Beast Boy narrowed one of his eyes, looking at her. "Life prime what?!"

The half-demon thought about it for a few seconds; and when she realized what her friend meant, she immediately put her hands in front of her, as if asking for Starfire to calm down.

"No, Starfire. I... Am _not_ carrying the primary spark of life."

"Man..." Robin said, concerned. "So it's true."

"Yep." Cyborg said while looking at the microscope. "And I just found out who the bad guy is. Take a look at that beauty."

He pressed a few buttons and an image appeared on the big screen, behind the bed. They could see Raven's blood cells and some other things, which were black and smaller.

"Do you see that? That is what caused the _quack_ thing. It's the flu virus, but with a modified gene."

Suddenly, something came to Raven's mind, something that happened a while before. She widened her eyes in realization.

* * *

_She frowned and, after a few seconds, stood up, to see she was covered by a red substance._

_Beast Boy looked at her in horror. "Raven! Dude, that's blood?!" Resist, friend, you will survive!"_

_"That's not blood, stupid." She snapped, looking down at her clothes disgustingly_.

* * *

"Raven? Are you ok?"

She raised her head quickly and looked at Robin.

"Yeah, it's... It just..."

"It seemed like you had a vision or something."

"No. Not a vision, but I remember. It might have been that red liquid."

Beast Boy slapped his forehead. "Duude!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Red substance?"

"Back then, when we were fighting 'Pet Sparrow'" the boy said, quoting with his fingers. "she was thrown against a fridge and this red thing covered her up."

"Perhaps, the virus was there!" Starfire completed the deduction.

The leader glared at the big screen. "Gene-Shock is going to pay." He said, punching his palm.

"Anyway." Raven said. "Is there anything you can do to _unduck_ my face?"

"Hm... Let me see." Cyborg opened a large drawer, next to the bed, taking from inside it a long wire. He needed to connect that with an entrance on the other side of the bed, so that he could transfer the information faster.

"Rae, I need to connect this wire to the other side, can you duck... D-down?"

She looked at him, angry. He had not planned to make a joke, so as soon as those words came out, he looked above, thoughtful. The titans laughed discretely, as Cyborg smiled.

"Sorry..."

"Just do it already."

After doing what had to be done; and an extra time calculating and typing, he finally turned around to talk to his team.

"Yep. I can come up with a cure; but it will probably take two or three days."

"Great..." She said. "Going to play the Duck for some days."

"Don't worry, Raven." Beast Boy said. "It'll all be fine."

Now that his work there was done, Cyborg had another plan in mind. Raven wouldn't talk to Beast Boy with everyone else present; so if he got to leave both alone in some place Raven could not leave, it would make things easier. He looked at Robin and made a visual sign towards Beast Boy. Getting the message, the leader cleared his throat and held Starfire's hand.

"So... Star and I will... See what we'll have for dinner."

"Will we?"

"Yes." Robin said, dragging her away from the room.

Cyborg tried to look cool. "Yeah. I have to go too, I'm gonna... Pee."

Beast Boy laughed. "Ha, since when?! You don't even have..." Meeting his friend's angry gaze, the boy swallowed and nodded. "Fine then..."

Cyborg walked away, but blinked an eye at him before disappearing behind the doors. It took a while, but Beast Boy finally understood why his friends had done such a thing; and such realization made him happy. He then looked at Raven, who hadn't moved.

"So, Rae..."

She raised an eyebrow. "What is it now?" Acting like she didn't care around him was the easiest way of dealing with her current situation.

His flirty side was suddenly replaced by a kinder one. He looked at her nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. The moment had arrived.

"Listen, uh... I _kinda_ wanna ask you something. I actually have been-"

"Are you going to ask or not?" She said, impatient. Beast Boy took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, before letting it out along with quick-spoken words.

"Would-you-go-with-me-on-a-lake- I mean on a date! On a date."

She became angry for a brief second when she heard him say "lake"; but when he finished, she could not find what to speak. Her cheeks blushed as she looked at him, not quite believing in his words.

"Are you... Are you actually asking me out?"

He shrugged it off. "Well... Guess that's what a date is about..."

Well, that was a mistake on her "not caring" plan. Now she had to give him an answer. Her happy emoticlone was dying of excitement at the moment, indeed; but despite her good feelings, a bad thought came to her mind, erasing the tiny smile on the corner of her mouth.

"But how could I go like this? I mean... I have a beak. And feathers."

The boy thought about it for a second. "Well, if it helps you to feel better, I can do this." He said and immediately turned into a green duck. That made the smile reappear on his friend's face, bigger than before, as her cheeks became even redder.

"Maybe it does help."

"But I won't have to be a duck for the whole date..." He said, as soon as she shifted back to his human form. "Right?"

Raven didn't answer. She only smirked and walked away from the room, while Beast Boy tried to talk to her.

"Rae? Raaaae! Dude, c'mon!"


End file.
